


Izanami

by solarpillar (solarwind)



Category: Japanese Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwind/pseuds/solarpillar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell is not silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izanami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazandorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/gifts).



Hell is not silent, and Izanami is screaming.

Hell is not silent. A buried corpse may be silent, but a trapped soul is not, cannot.

Maggots and flies might as well as be her voice, but it is not, it is everything else, the longing and the guilt, the closing of the tomb and the heaviness of the stone.

Maggots and flies might as well as be her friends, so lonely she is, without her children and husband, without sunlight and music, without an illusion of being loved and cared for.

She rots, alone in her sealed cave, and as her flesh and skin peels and tears from her bones she cries in the language of earth and soil, in the language of things and names edging and slipping away from memories of beings, the language of things sinking and longing and wanting and desiring everything lost.

She claws at her own face, and when her fingers fall, so does her skin and flesh, but there is no blood left in them, only maggots and dust, no more pinkness and only grey and brown.

She holds her own rotten face in both hands and spits on it. That face was once fair and happy, only to become a twisted riddle of being, a handful of past.

She died bearing that child, and he killed it. The child split upon death, becoming many living things. She won't be seeing that in hell.

She doesn't even know what the child looks like. Looked like. The child is no more.

There is no fire in hell, and she missed the warmth, even if it killed her.

And it was her child, after all.

And her husband, her vain, cruel, cowardly, traitorous husband, she regrets so much about him, about how naive she was, it would only be fair that only a curse is left for him.

Hell is not silent. It is Izanami screaming.


End file.
